Lo siento, te amo
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Si externara estos sentimientos, seguramente dejarías de mostrarme tu sonrisa. Aún así, quiero permanecer a tu lado. / One-shot / Bakushima


**Advertencia:** Spoiler 3a termporada del anime.

 **Notas:**

• Universo canon.

• Fanfic escrito originalmente para la Revista KiriBaku en Facebook.

 **-x-**

Bakugou es un buen amigo ¿no lo creen? Sé que es difícil tratar con él pero ¿acaso no es del tipo de persona que habla por sus acciones? Últimamente ha estado bastante tranquilo, a pesar de que en los entrenamientos prácticos suela ser muy intenso.

De alguna forma, Bakugou se había convertido en la única persona capaz de darme tutoría, y yo en el único que podría sobrevivir a una. Sorpresivamente, sus métodos habían dado resultados notables; no digo que ahora sea un genio como él pero algo es algo ¿no?

Una mañana le pregunté si quería ir a correr conmigo, ya que parecía que él también iba de salida, no esperaba que me respondiera con una afirmación; sin embargo, un seco "Andando" fue lo que obtuve.

Me sentí feliz.

Todos decían que yo era única persona que podía entenderlo, incluso las palabras de Midoriya siguen repitiendo en mi mente de vez en cuando: "Te reconoce como su igual". Fuera verdad o no, me gustaba pensar que por fin podía hacerme llamar su amigo.

Cuando me di cuenta, se volvió una rutina el salir de mi habitación y que Bakugou ya me estuviera esperando, recargado contra la pared de frente a mi puerta con un "Tardas demasiado" como saludo. A veces, sólo a veces, era yo quien lograba alistarse primero, e iba a esperarlo fuera de su habitación; era divertido ver su cara sorprendida, aunque fuera por un instante.

Bakugou jamás ha sido del tipo que le gusta hablar demasiado, era por ello que procuraba mantener una conversación —o algo así— donde no fuera necesario que él interviniera demasiado. Era divertirlo contarle sobre las tonterías que hacían los chicos cuando nos reuníamos en los dormitorios o hablar sobre el progreso que hemos tenido en nuestro entrenamiento.

"En verdad te gusta hablar pura mierda ¿no es así?" y otras expresiones parecidas eran mi señal roja, tampoco podía esperar que no se fastidiara al escucharme hablar hasta por los codos todo el rato, pero tan sólo me lo hacía notar en casos extremos; en verdad, sentía que había logrado una gran hazaña cuando lograba arrancarle una pequeña risa, casi acompañada de una burla hacia Kaminari.

De saber que esa sensación de alegría en mi pecho había comenzado a transformarse en algo más, definitivamente habría hecho algo para evitarlo.

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Bakugou era mi amigo pero… seguramente se defraudaría si se enterara que me gusta.

 _._

 _[ Si externara estos sentimientos, seguramente dejarías de mostrarme tu sonrisa. Aún así, quiero permanecer a tu lado. ]_

 _._

No puedo.

Mientras más tiempo paso con Bakugou, más insoportable se vuelve esta frustración.

Todo lo que habíamos pasado hasta ahora: los momentos difíciles, las peleas que afrontamos hombro con hombro, las tonterías con los chicos. Logramos entablar una amistad ¿por qué tenía que suceder ésto?

¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

Ya no me sentía con la suficiente confianza para estar a su lado. Cada vez me era más difícil ocultar mis sentimientos, mantener una conversación nunca me había parecido tan complicado y la ruta que tantas veces recorrimos a diario ahora me parecía eterna.

En verdad apreciaba que él no preguntara nada al respecto sobre mi actitud. Seguramente pensaría que era problemático. Por otro lado, los recurrentes comentarios de Kaminari y Sero eran un problema, sabía que se preocupaban por mí pero ¿qué podría decirles? Al final, sólo excusas sobre cansancio salían de mi boca; aunque me miraran con escepticismo, terminaban suspirando con resignación y dábamos por zanjado el tema.

Entonces supe que necesitaba alejarme para poner en orden mis pensamientos.

Evité de la forma más sutil posible mis salidas a correr con Bakugou, justificándome con el perfeccionamiento de los movimientos especiales que utilizaríamos en el examen para la licencia profesional. Fue sorpresivamente fácil, Bakugou dejó de aparecerse frente a mi puerta desde ese día.

Seguí entrenando por mi cuenta. Mantenía mi mente ocupada y me ayudaba a relajarme. Para cuando lo notaba, el Sol ya se estaba ocultando y regresaba a los dormitorios, esperando no tener que encontrarme con Bakugou en algún sitio; ahora que pensaba en ello, era raro que pasara tiempo con los demás, siempre decía que eran muy molestos o muy ruidosos, por eso prefería permanecer en su habitación.

—Kirishima ¿tienes un minuto?

Midoriya me había interceptado en uno de los pasillos, tomándome por sorpresa. En verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, lo único claro que tenía en mi cabeza era que necesitaba echarme en mi cama y dormir como si no hubiera un mañana, pero su insistencia me hizo comprender que tal vez se trataba de algo importante. Ambos nos dirigimos al patio y, una vez ahí, le pregunté qué era lo que quería decirme.

—Conozco a _Kacchan_ desde hace mucho tiempo y, a pesar de que ahora prácticamente no hablemos, no puedo sólo ignorar lo que sucede.

Sentía cómo mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse con la sola mención de Bakugou ¿a qué venía todo este rollo?

—Ustedes… se han vuelto más cercanos desde aquel incidente ¿cierto? Es por eso que… pensé que sería mejor comentarte ésto a ti, de lo contrario, seguramente terminaría mal si fuera directamente con él—intentó bromear.

Ambos sabíamos que no sería raro que Bakugou terminara explotando su habitación para mandar a volar a Midoriya.

—Hombre, no tienes que preocuparte tanto ¿de qué se trata?

— ¿No has notado a _Kacchan_ un poco… extraño últimamente?

La mirada de mi compañero estaba clavada en mí, aguardaba tanto mi respuesta que sentí que mi mente se quedaba en blanco por un instante. Traté de recordar algún indicio de lo que me preguntaba pero ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vi a Bakugou? Claro, siempre estábamos todos en el entrenamiento práctico, pero me pasaba la mitad del tiempo sólo y la otra mitad con Kaminari y Sero. Sabía que Bakugou estaba mejorando con sus ataques pero, en realidad, no me había acercado a él desde hacía días.

— ¿Algo anda mal con él?

— ¡No es eso! Lo que sucede es… _Kacchan_ es bastante orgulloso y, quizá al darse cuenta de que no podía hacer todo por su cuenta le molestó de alguna manera, pero… creo que todos notamos que se había calmado un poco después de transferirnos a los dormitorios, en realidad, yo pensaba estaba enfadado con nosotros pero, al ver que ustedes seguían como si nada, me hizo preguntarme si algo había cambiado en él.

Escuché cada palabra de Midoriya atentamente. Recordé que yo mismo no sabía cómo serían las cosas una vez comenzáramos a vivir aquí pero, cuando fue Bakugou quien se acercó a mí para decirme que dejara de pensar tonterías, sentí como si un enorme peso me fuera quitado de encima.

Pero seguía sin comprender.

—Midoriya—lo interrumpí, pues había comenzado a hablar de otras cosas que no alcanzaba a entender pues cada vez hablaba más rápido y bajo.

— ¡Lo siento! El punto es que, estos días _Kacchan_ parece algo distraído, jamás lo había visto así. Durante el entrenamiento acostumbra hacer un desastre, pero ya han sido varias las ocasiones en que tengo que esquivar sus escombros… ¡No me malinterpretes! No digo que lo haga a propósito, es sólo que no es propio de él hacer cosas como esa. Además, estoy seguro de que antes se aparecía más por la zona común y ahora se va directo a su habitación apenas llega al dormitorio. Pensé que tú sabrías algo...

Ah, con que se trataba de eso.

— ¿También hablaste con Sero y Kaminari?

Midoriya desvió la mirada, era tan sincero con sus expresiones.

—Me dijeron que _Kacchan_ los echaba de su habitación cada que lo iban a ver y… tal vez mencionaron que tú estabas algo decaído…

— ¿Crees que peleamos por lo que pasó en Kamino?

Su repentino silencio fue suficiente respuesta para mí.

—Lo siento, Midoriya. En realidad no tenía idea de ésto pero, aunque fuera y le preguntara si sucede algo, sinceramente ¿crees que me respondería con la verdad?

Sonreí, a pesar de la punzada que había sentido en el pecho al decir esas palabras.

—Tienes razón—me respondió, forzando una sonrisa—, probablemente no se lo diría a nadie pero, tal vez lo pensaría si es alguien que considere su amigo.

Ow, eso había había tirado a la basura todo mi esfuerzo de hoy para no pensar en el pésimo amigo que era.

—Si con eso estarás más tranquilo, prometo que hablaré con él.

Necesitaba irme ya, antes de que diera algún indicio de mi estado a Midoriya. Él era bastante inocente en algunos aspectos pero, era tan observador que me causaba escalofríos el que descubriera la razón por la que había limitado mi contacto con Bakugou.

— ¡Sé que todo se arreglará, Kirishima!

 _._

 _[ Es como si estuvieras lejos, muy lejos, al otro lado del mundo. ]_

 _._

Tras despedirme de Midoriya, me dirigí a mi habitación.

Estaba exhausto y, por si fuera poco, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho sobre Bakugou ¿en verdad se estaba comportando extraño? ¿Por qué no me había percatado de eso?

—Hey.

Alcé la vista de inmediato al reconocer esa voz, encontrándome con la peor escena posible que pude haber imaginado en un momento así.

—B-Bakugou, hey—lo saludé, sintiendo cómo mi labio temblaba al intentar sonreír.

¿Por qué a mí?

—Entra de una maldita vez.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Bakugou tomó el pomo de la puerta y se adentró a mi habitación. Me pregunté una vez más por qué me tenía que suceder ésto justamente hoy, sin más remedio que seguirlo. Al cerrar la puerta tras de mí, me percaté de que se encontraba parado en medio de la habitación, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse al darme cuenta de que sería imposible tratar de convencerlo de irse, esa mirada… Algo no iba bien.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bakugou? —pregunté, sin poder ocultar un ligero titubeo.

— ¿Qué fue toda esa mierda que hablabas con _Deku_?

— ¿Eh?

Eso me había tomado desprevenido.

—Si hay algo que aborrezco más que cualquier cosa, es que hablen tan superficialmente sobre mí ¡como si necesitara de alguno de ustedes, idiotas!

¿Nos había escuchado? Pero… ¡¿en qué momento?! Ésto no estaba bien. A pesar de que ni una sola chispa salía de sus manos, podía notar lo cabreado que se encontraba con tan sólo mirar su rostro; además, su voz había sonado mucho más molesta de lo que podía recordar.

Midoriya… ¿fue porque se preocupó por él que se había puesto así? Si nos escuchó, seguramente no le habría parecido que recurriera a nosotros para saber qué era lo que lo tenía en ese estado, por si fuera poco, no era extraño que explotara cuando Midoriya estaba involucrado.

No sabía qué decir, no tenía idea de qué demonios decir.

— ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¡Lo único que has hecho los últimos días es poner esa estúpida cara!

—No sé de qué hablas—hablé sin pensar, con un tono de voz más serio del que desearía haber usado.

— ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esa tonta actitud?

—No te importó antes ¿por qué debería responderte ahora?

¡Demonios, eso no era lo que quería decir!

— ¡Me he pasado semanas escuchándote contar cada una de las tonterías sin sentido que pasaban por tu maldita cabeza a diario!

— ¿Y eso qué? ¡Ya lo dijiste! Sero y Kaminari hablaron conmigo, pero tal como tú haces siempre, si es hay algo de lo que no quiero hablar ¡simplemente no lo haré porque no es algo que les incumba!

— ¿Ah?

Mi respiración se había agitado, sabía que era un pésimo momento para discutir con Bakugou y ya no podía controlar lo que decía. Estaba tan molesto conmigo mismo que terminé descargando mis frustración con él. Ni siquier entendía cuál era su maldito problema. ¿Acaso no había comenzado por lo de Midoriya? ¿En qué momento se volvió en mi contra? Para empeorarlo, parecía que Bakugou se había enfadado aún más por mis palabras.

— ¡No es nada importante! —dije de repente, en un intento por persuadirlo para que zanjara el tema—. ¡Lo resolveré por mí mismo!

— ¡Deja de intentar resolver todo por tu maldita cuenta!

El leve sonido de una explosión hizo que me crispara y cerré los ojos instintivamente por el ruido.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —le pregunté, incapaz de mirarlo de frente—. Siempre te la pasas quejándote de lo molesto que es cuando alguien muestra debilidad. —Apreté mis puños, preguntándome si era el momento correcto para sacar ésto de mi pecho—. ¿Es eso? ¿Crees que soy débil ahora?

El silencio estaba matándome, pero ni eso fue capaz de hacerme cerrar la boca.

—Como si tu nunca te hubieras sentido así en tu vida… ¿Con qué derecho te atreves a decirme que no cargue con ésto por mi cuenta cuando es lo que siempre haces tú?

—Tú…—hizo una breve pausa, con la que sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelco—. Tú eres el imbécil que se la pasa diciendo que somos amigos.

Contuve la respiración por unos instantes al escucharlo decir eso e, incapaz de creer que en verdad habían salido de su boca, lo miré, perplejo.

—Los otros dos no se cansaban de venir a molestarme a mi habitación porque no sabían qué demonios te sucedía y, cuando le dijiste al idiota de _Deku_ que tu ánimo no tenía nada que ver con Kamino, se fue la única razón lógica a la que pude llegar… Pero no soy estúpido para no darme cuenta que tiene algo que ver conmigo ¡así que no vengas a decirme que no me incumbe!

Una parte dentro mí quería creer que Bakugou realmente estaba desconcertado por no dar con la razón de mi repentino cambio, pero había otra que me gritaba que hacía todo ésto sólo porque había comenzado a molestarle que lo involucraran, tanto Kaminari y Sero como Midoriya.

—Si te lo digo ¿me dejarás en paz?

Sentí que el nudo en mi garganta crecía cada vez más, ni siquiera la sensación molesta en la boca del estómago era capaz de opacarlo.

Creo que mi sonrisa se mostró amarga ¿cómo evitarlo? Seguramente "me dejaría en paz" después de ésto.

—Sólo suéltalo de una ve-...

—Me gustas—lo interrumpí, tratando de sostenerle la mirada—. Me gustas, Bakugou.

Lo vi enarcar una ceja, poniéndome de nervios. Ciertamente, esa no era la única reacción que esperaba.

— ¿Eso era todo?

Probablemente me quedé boquiabierto por un momento al escuchar su respuesta. Lo único que pude pensar fue que no había comprendido a lo que me refería con esas palabras, pero ya no tenía intenciones de dar marcha atrás.

—No me refiero a como sólo un amigo.

—Ya lo sé ¿me crees imbécil? Sé perfectamente lo que significa "gustar".

No comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Bakugou seguía frente a mí, pareciendo inspeccionar cada una de mis expresiones con atención. Sentía náuseas debido al desastre que era mi mente en ese instante.

— ¿Por qué...? Yo… no...

—Por última vez, deja de hacer esa maldita cara.

Bakugou se acercó a mí con tan solo un par de pasos, terminando con el espacio que nos separaba. En el momento en que vi su mano acercarse a mí cerré los ojos con fuerza; me había tomado por el cuello de la camisa y, vaya, ésta era la reacción que esperaba desde un inicio.

—Lo supe desde el primer día que llegamos a los dormitorios. Como si no fuera a darme cuenta de algo así, idiota.

Abrí los ojos, confundido.

—Entonces... ¿por qué aceptaste que estuviera contigo todo este tiempo?

Aflojó el agarre en mi ropa, pero no me soltó del todo y, por primera vez en la vida, noté un ligero temblor en los ojos de Bakugou; debido a la corta distancia que nos separaba, había sido capaz de percibirlo.

¡No podía ser posible!

—Bakugou—le llamé, sintiendo como si me quitaran un gran peso de encima—, yo… me percaté de mis sentimientos hasta tiempo después.

— ¿Qué mierda dices?

Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que casi podía escucharlo retumbar en mis oídos. Con los restos de coraje que pude acumular, llevé mi mano hasta la muñeca de Bakugou, logrando que me soltara.

—Creíste que me gustabas desde antes... ¿por qué seguiste conmigo a pesar de eso?

Sentía mi rostro arder ¡incluso hasta mis orejas! Si me dijera que la razón era porque no le importaba algo así de tonto, quizá podría haber llevado la conversación hacia otro camino. Pero se había quedado callado. Ya no podía más con esta incertidumbre, simplemente me era imposible mantener la calma ante ese semblante nada común en Bakugou.

— ¿Es que no puedes deducirlo por tí mismo, Kirishima?—respondió con burla, acompañado de una sorpresiva y espontánea sonrisa, diferente a las orgullosas o socarronas que solía mostrar.

—No creo…—dije, completamente atontado con la expresión en su rostro.

Si el agradable tacto que sentí contra mis labios segundos después no desaparecía al día siguiente, definitivamente necesitaría sentirlo de nuevo para asegurarme de que no se trataba de un sueño.

 **-x-**

Heeeeeeeeey~! Tiene meses que lo escribí y necesitaba sacarlo ¡pero a la de ya! Así que aquí lo tienen (?) :B Me encanta escribir desde la perspectiva de Kirishima, idk x'D la mente de Kacchan en un misterio para mí orz

De lo poco que he escrito de esta pareja, siento que este one-shot es por lo que valió la pena intentarlo x'D Seguiré subiendo los fics que me faltaban en esta plataforma.

Ojalá les haya gustado


End file.
